The Endocrine Society, founded in 1916, is the world's oldest and largest organization devoted to the investigation and clinical practice of endocrinology. This proposal seeks support for ENDO, the Society's 94th Annual Meeting & Expo, which represents a critical part of The Endocrine Society's mission to advance excellence in endocrinology. The Society is an experienced and recognized leader in developing educational activities that improve professional practice among endocrine researchers and clinicians. ENDO is the premier event of the Society and its program features more than 200 scientific sessions covering the full breadth of endocrinology, from basic and translational research to clinical research and practice. Program offerings include plenary lectures, symposia, case management forums and Meet-the-Professor sessions that add up to more than 350 presentations from the world's leaders in endocrine research and care. Over 2,500 scientific abstracts are delivered by in-training members and early investigators through oral and poster presentations. In total, ENDO spans four days of programming that are complemented with ancillary events such as Endocrine Trainee Day for in-training members and the Diabetes, Diagnosis & Management Workshop for clinicians. With more than 7,800 scientific attendees, ENDO reaches a large audience that is expanded even further through ongoing media coverage of the event as well as enduring materials, including webcasts and publications. ENDO 2012, the 94th Annual Meeting & Expo, will take place in Houston, TX from June 23-26. The comprehensive scientific program will include topical areas such as diabetes and glucose metabolism, endocrine disruptors, hormones and cancer, cardiovascular endocrinology, neuroendocrinology, reproduction, thyroid, and bone and mineral homeostasis. Support of the Annual Meeting & Expo will allow The Endocrine Society to continue delivering scientific content of high quality and impact, and enable the participation and development of future endocrine investigators through travel support. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: ENDO, the Annual Meeting & Expo of The Endocrine Society, provides investigators, practitioners, and trainees with a comprehensive educational program on the latest developments in endocrinology. Scientific sessions cover basic, translational, and clinical research and include (but are not limited to) topical areas such as diabetes and glucose metabolism, endocrine disruptors, hormones and cancer, cardiovascular endocrinology, neuroendocrinology, reproduction, thyroid, and bone and mineral homeostasis. Additional career development and networking events are made available to in-training and junior faculty attendees to nurture their continued growth as professionals.